


wait for me to come home

by komhmagnus



Series: inspired by 3b [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Coda, Episode: s03e12 Original Sin, Family Reunions, Gen, Good Parent Luke Garroway, Missing Scene, Protective Luke Garroway, Reunions, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: Luke doesn’t move, not at first. His body won’t carry him the few steps ahead. He’s not sure how he’s even standing.





	wait for me to come home

**Author's Note:**

> I was a Very Disappointed™ that we only got to see Jace's reuniting with Clary when her FATHER FIGURE was RIGHT THERE.  
> So uh, I wrote this.
> 
> Title is from Photograph by Ed Sheeran

Luke doesn’t move, not at first. His body won’t carry him the few steps ahead. He’s not sure how he’s even standing.

But he is. He stands there and he stares, watching Clary and Jace embrace and the tender relief on both of their faces. He feels Alec’s hand on his shoulder, and he blinks.

“You okay?” Alec asks under his breath, and Luke can hear the relief in his voice as plainly as he can see it in the set of Jace’s shoulders.

He can’t speak, his mouth open for a few seconds like it’s forgotten all sounds. He can’t tear his gaze away from Clary.

He can’t look away from the fiery red of her hair against the backdrop of Paris, the city she’s always adored from afar. He can’t look away from her hands cupped tightly around the back of Jace’s neck. He can’t look away from her soft smile as the two whisper to each other.

She’s so much like her mother, he thinks, and the thought is equal parts proud and happy as it is utterly destroying. He couldn’t protect Jocelyn, not when it mattered. He couldn’t keep her safe, just like he hadn’t kept Clary safe.

_ But Clary isn’t Jocelyn _ .

He takes a deep breath, the air rushing out immediately as Clary’s gaze lands on him.

_ Clary is here. Clary is safe. _

She steps out of Jace’s embrace, and Luke thinks her eyes are suddenly more wet than they were a moment before. He closes his eyes, blinks, not even slightly embarrassed at the immense relief he feels when he sees she hasn’t vanished in a puff of smoke as soon as he looked away.

He takes another breath. “Yeah,” he tells Alec. “I’m okay.” He feels Alec’s hand slide off his shoulder, sees him step back to give them space from the corner of his eye.

“Luke.” Her voice is breathy and tired and choked but it’s the sweetest sound Luke has ever heard.

“Hey, kiddo,” he whispers as he folds her into an embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
> Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
